The goals of this project is two-fold: 1) To learn about the natural history of chronic epileptogenic brain processes by comparative examination of chronological electroclinical features in ideopathic primary generalized (Senegalese baboon, Papio papio) as against experimentally induced secondary generalized (rhesus monkey, Senegalese baboons, cats and rats) epilepsies; and 2) To study the neurobiological factors underlying precipitation and inhibition of primary generalized as well as focal epileptic seizures. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wada, J.A., Osawa, T., and Mizoguchi, T. Recurrent Spontaneous Seizure State Induced by Prefrontal Kindling in Senegalese Baboons, Papio papio, Canadian Journal of Neurological Sciences pp 477-492 November 1975. Wake, A., and Wada, J.A. Frontal Cortical Kindling in the Cat. Canadian Journal of Neurological Sciences pp 493-500 November 1975.